It is common for a power a power tool to be provided with battery packages. During the operating of a power tool, unavoidable vibrations require an especially tight connection between the battery package and the power tool to prevent the connection from being loosened. However, the tight connection between the battery package and the power tool makes it difficult for the battery package to be detached from the power tool.
A cordless electric drill with a resilient mechanism for detaching the battery package from a power tool is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0039880. The resilient pushing mechanism comprises a pair of springs so that the battery package being unlocked can be disengaged and pushed away from the power tool via the resilient force of the pair of pressed springs. One disadvantage of such a mechanism is its complicated mechanical structure. Furthermore, over time, the resiliency of the springs may be reduced with the result of the reduced function of the resilient pushing mechanism due to degradation of material properties over time and as a result of continued use.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior battery packages for power tools. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.